


Between the Realities

by br_kenglass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br_kenglass/pseuds/br_kenglass
Summary: "Sometimes," he breathed, "You'd do anything for the person you love. And sometimes, you'd do anything to be the person they love."The other scoffed, not much bite behind it. "Since when did you get all poetic and deep?" A moment of silence passed by for just a second before the hand on his gave him a reassuring squeeze."Ever since I realized just how much you mean to me."





	Between the Realities

**Author's Note:**

> so season eight was really good, plot wise? i guess? i mean, the only things i wish they did better would be the treatment of their characters. like, allurance is a positive, funny, cool ship. i totally agree on that even though i klance on main. what i *don't* like about allurance is that they didn't give it enough time to properly grow into an actual slow burn or to show that Allura and Lance really got to know each other before confessing and stuff. i know this is a klance fic but i just thought i'd clarify that, idk. and Allura didn't deserve to die in my opinion.
> 
> KICK still lives on as long as you believe in it. the fans, the artists, editors, writers. everyone worked so hard to create this world for klance and everything about it, let's not just throw it away after a mere season dropped. and that goes for all other ships too, boys and girls. if you love what you have, keep it alive.

Lance walked down the hallways of the Atlas, head spinning in the clouds. The date with Allura had gone well. Fantastic, even. Yet there was a feeling deep within him that something was just... wrong. It didn't feel like love at its full potential. Lance hated it when he couldn't understand his own thoughts, so he did what he's always done at times like these.

He went to find Keith.

Talking to the man was no challenge, finding out his whereabouts was. He was always on the move. Even if he was no longer running  _away_ from things, he was still running. Being leader of Voltron was surely no easy task, as he's come to find out, which makes sense as to why Keith is never in one place too long. Still, though. Even the hardest working soldiers deserve some peace once in a while. As it turns out, peace was exactly what Keith was up to at the moment. Lance neared the edge of the Black Lion's head where Keith sat with his cosmic wolf. The setting sun illuminated his form magnificently, a beauty in and of itself.

_Beauty_...? Now  _that_ was a word Lance would never have thought he'd use on Keith. Allura, for sure. Pidge, perhaps. Hell, even he had to admit that Shiro had his own stunning features. But  _Keith_?

Well, there were a few things that were beautiful about him.

There were his eyes, or his heart, or the way he carried himself now after changing. Or how he started out as an unstable, ticking bomb then slowly became everyone's stability and power source. Voltron wasn't the same without him around. Lance knew that and smothered it deep down in his chest for the longest time.

"You know, you can be a really hard guy to find when you wanna be," he said, sitting down beside the Black Paladin. Keith chuckled softly, almost pained, as he looked out to the horizon. "So I've been told. Don't tell me you've already forgotten our conversation from before your date with Allura. Your memory's getting real foggy, Lance." There was a slight difference in his tone of voice, just barely there. But Lance could hear it. He could  _feel_ it. It was that familiar feeling alone that sparked something in him, causing him to laugh. "Still salty about that bonding moment all those years ago, huh? I thought I was off the hook after picking you in that weird game show with the alien host."

"You called my art bad! A chicken? Space chopsticks?  _Windy cave_ ," Keith deadpanned.

"Alright, alright... but the Arusian really did look like a chicken."

"How about  _you_ try drawing something complicated in under ten seconds."

Keith glared at him, honestly offended that his artistic skills were being insulted. But then, staring at each other's faces, they both burst into laughter. Lance pushed him playfully and shook his head, sighing. "We both know I'm nowhere near as good as you are at anything, really. Maybe that's why Allura said no in the end anyways," he joked. The words tasted like bitterness in his mouth. The truth really did hurt, didn't it? Lance's smile faltered as his laughter died down. He glanced back up at Keith to find his brilliant indigo eyes staring at him with concern. Behind that worrying gaze was something Lance knew well. He knew it'd been there for a while now, but he was scared to accept it. Behind that worry was an affectionate look. Keith kept his smile up as he spoke. "You don't have to change who you are for anyone, Lance. If she loves you, it should be for  _you_. The Lance that makes crappy jokes funny enough to actually get a laugh out of us--"

"Wow, thanks," the other rolled his eyes.

"--the Lance that always has my back," Keith quickly added on before he could be interrupted again. "The Lance that knows who he is and what he's worth. I mean, I don't know about you, but there's only one sharpshooter I know who can pilot two Voltron lions  _and_ morph his bayard into three different forms. Three, Lance.  _Three_." He pet Kosmo a few times to let the words sink in before continuing. "Maybe you can't see your own value right now because of being rejected, but it's there. I lied about my reason for picking you in the game show, you know."

"Oh, really? I was so sure you honestly hated me that much."

"Screw you, I'm being nice!" They laughed a little once again, then Keith kept going. "I didn't want to be stuck there for an eternity with you because you deserve better. You deserve a life where you can finally go back to your family. Where you can find peace and happiness after the war is over. Nobody else on that team was more worth giving myself up for except you, Lance. You were the one who helped me find myself and accept that even with my flaws, I could still be the leader Voltron needed. I could be the leader Shiro saw in me. And you didn't change your view of me even after we uncovered my Galra side. You weren't scared or suspicious of me even though the blood of the enemy ran through my veins."

He reached over and put a hand on Lance's shoulder, beaming at him. A pureness so bright, it could challenge the sun itself. "You gave me a reason to keep going. You gave me something to fight for. And I'm glad I met you."

Lance exhaled slowly, letting a small grin make its way onto his face. His entire expression softened with a light blush spreading across his cheeks. With the light from the sunset, it was hard to see, but it was there. "I... really needed that, Keith. Thank you. I guess I was just chasing a wild dream of Allura seeing me the way you do." The statement caused both of them to become flustered, pink tinting their cheeks accompanied by awkward glances in one another's direction. It seemed to last only a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

Keith was the one to break the silence. He still avoided direct eye contact and chose to look at the horizon instead. "Chasing after Allura wasn't a bad thing. It just had a bad ending. That's fine too, y'know, love isn't for everyone." Lance coughed out a handful of jumbled words that made no sense. His muttering eventually switched to actual conversation. "I knew  _that_ , I just wasn't expecting I'd be part of the 'everyone'..." Keith hummed thoughtfully, feeling a tightness in his chest that he knew all too well. He tentatively slid his hand across the cool metal of the Black Lion and took Lance's hand in his.

"Sometimes," he breathed, "You'd do anything for the person you love. And sometimes, you'd do anything to be the person they love."

The other scoffed, not much bite behind it. "Since when did you get all poetic and deep?" A moment of silence passed by for just a second before the hand on his gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Ever since I realized just how much you mean to me." Keith let out the breath he didn't notice he was holding. Confidence flooded through him after finally getting it off his chest. Lance's eyes shot up to meet his, stunned and in disbelief. He went stiff under Keith's hold. His lack of a response forced Keith to carry on, as if the confession wasn't good enough of an explanation. "In my entire life, I never would've believed anyone if they told me one day I'd fall for a boy so hard. A boy with the cutest quirks, the dumbest jokes, the brightest ideas, the most honest of feelings, and the kindest hearts. A boy with lots of talent and lots more potential. Nothing could've ever prepared me for how much my life would change to grow and revolve around him because-- in my eyes, anyways --he  _was_ my life. And at some strange point in this war, I came to a decision that as long as I got to see you be happy and be yourself, it didn't matter who I was to you. Yes, it hurt to come to that, but it hurts more to see you like this. Doubting yourself and who you are because you were chasing after someone who didn't see you for what you've done, what you are, and what you could be."

"Y-You really... You-- Y-you would give up your own happiness for me? Someone simple like me? I'm-- I'm just a boy from Cuba, Keith. You're really gonna waste time on me?"

"With how far gone I am, it's a bit late to start changing my mind," he snickered. "In any case, I wouldn't change it at all. You're everything to me, Lance. It took a whole lot of advice and support from my mom and from Shiro to finally accept myself and accept that I loved you. Still do, and I always will."

Lance looked down to their hands, slowly turning his over to lace his fingers between Keith's. A fondness was there between them where it always has been. It was right where it belonged, and Lance felt stupid that he didn't know it sooner. "For all that you say I've done for you, I'm just now seeing how much you've done for me. I really am an idiot." He ran his thumb across Keith's gloved knuckles slowly, cherishing the moment. "Keith, you were probably the only person I could be honest with. The one person I could be myself around all those light-years away from Earth. I never realized just how much of myself I poured into you. I slowly made you the center of my life right there next to Allura who, by the way, I'm starting to think wasn't even at the very center in the first place." His voice was soft and gentle. Lance scooted ever so subtly closer to Keith. "Knowing you were far away with the Blade of Marmora left a void in me that I tried to cover up by falling back to Allura. I can see how that wouldn't have been good for either of us though. Me being a rebound for her and her-- in some way --being a rebound for me even though you and I never actually got together."

They stayed that way, slowly moving to lean against one another. Cooler, darker colors began to take over in the sky as the sun dropped lower. The moon made its way above the horizon behind them and stars began to twinkle and dot the night sky like flicking white paint on a black canvas. It was their last night on Earth for who knows how long. But it wouldn't be their last night together. At least, they hoped it wouldn't be.

"After this war is over," Keith started. "After you've healed and everyone's settled down... Would you... would you mind if maybe you and I gave this a try?"

Sighing happily, Lance brought their hands up to kiss them gently, "Only if you promise to be right there with me, helping me work things out." Keith let out an amused huff, almost a giggle. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

 

* * *

 

_**One year later...** _

The lions roared, waking up all the Paladins from their rooms in the new Castle of Lions. All five of them ran outside to take a look at what could possibly have awakened their sentient robots.

Blue stared at Lance with her eyes glowing a bright yellow.

It was time, he knew. They all did. Yellow and Green bid their farewells to Hunk and Pidge. Black first said goodbye to Shiro, their bond still strong even after all this time. Then he directed his gaze to Keith who seemed to be bitter about having to let go. Who wouldn't be? They fought side by side with the lions, everyone's own battles as well as the bigger ones all together. Next up was Red, just as fierce as the first day they met her. She purred almost longingly as she looked between Lance and Keith. The former Red Paladin wrapped an arm around Lance's waist, causing him to glance in Keith's direction. He saw tears building up, not unlike the ones in his own eyes. "Guess this is the final step of our journey as defenders of the universe, huh?"

"Yeah," Keith smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Yeah, it is."

Shiro came up on the other side of Keith, arms crossed and a proud look on his face. "We've  _all_ come a long way. Every battle we won, even the ones we lost, I wouldn't change a thing. It's why we're where we are today." Pidge nodded weakly, patting Hunk's back as he tried to keep the rivers coming from his eyes to a minimum. They were on the other side of Lance, looking up at their lions with mixed emotions.

Blue let out one last roar as the other four lions blasted off past Altea's atmosphere. Every sacrifice made would never be forgotten. Their memories would live on in the hearts of every life they've touched. Until the very end, the legend of the universe's defenders will be passed down to each new generation. One day, Voltron will be needed again. And when that day comes, there will be a new set of friends-- or even strangers --who will be brought together to become the new Paladins. A new family that will bond together, hurt together, love, grow, and cry together.

What marks the end only opens up a door for a new story to begin. Standing there watching the lions disappear into the vastness of space was a goodbye and a hello all at once. And Lance would be there, with the Mark of the Chosen, to welcome the next generation and help them learn to be the heroes that they were destined to be. Just as he once went through. With Keith at his side, he would bring the Alteans and Galra together like before.

"It's our job now to pass on the knowledge and experience we gained to the next line of fighters. We are who we once looked up to. The universe is growing, and we can only grow with it. Paladins, one last time, it's been an honor flying with you all." Keith said it with such ease and calmness, the others could hardly believe he spoke at all. Tears streamed down their faces as they parted with what they worked so hard to preserve and protect. Lance let out a choked laugh, seeing Blue's eyes grow dim until the light faded out. She powered down, waiting to be awakened by her future pilot. "Let's hope the next set of Paladins don't take ten thousand years to appear."

"Oh  _god_ , if they did," Pidge groaned. "I'm only young for so many years, people. Let's keep the whole ordeal to a time limit of fifty years, thanks."

"Now, Pidge, you know you'll probably live to be at least seventy or eighty."

"Hunk, I love that you're hopeful about my lifespan being long, but I can  _feel_ the gray hairs starting to grow already."

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Oh boohoo, how sad it must be to have gray hairs."

The five of them erupted into joyous laughter, the tears becoming happy ones instead. They stayed out longer that night. Waiting. One by one, they turned in and headed back to their rooms. Shiro was the first to go, saying he needed the energy to plan his wedding. Next was Hunk, his excuse being that he wanted to get home to Shay and their son early tomorrow morning. Pidge didn't bother to give an excuse. She merely waved goodbye to the couple left behind and walked away.

Lance didn't want to let go of Blue just yet. It was the last piece of Voltron he had with him, other than his friends and lover. Keith didn't want to head back without him, deciding to keep him company. They lost track of time, sitting in front of the large mech, that they hardly noticed two sets of tiny footsteps making their way over. Both of their kids, a Galra duo, hopped into either of their laps. "Lo siento, princessas. Did the lions wake you up?" Lance ran a hand through their youngest daughter's hair. She shook her head, "Couldn't sleep without you and Daddy in the bed. The room gets scary when it's dark."

"Yeah, Papí. It's easy for Mark to sleep alone because he's a big kid," their second-adopted said. Keith grinned and stood up, carrying her in his arms. "Don't worry, Ayla, you'll be a big kid some day too."

"What about me, Daddy?" Their youngest, Elyx, looked at him under heavy eyelids threatening to close any minute now. "Yeah, you too," he answered.

Both girls started breathing lightly again by the time Lance and Keith brought them back to the room. In the middle of the bed laid their son, bearing the markings of an Altean. They decided to adopt from the sides of the war that had the most impact on their lives. If they could raise these three in peace and help them grow to be great people, it was a step closer to proving that the past was the past. The future holds an unknown opportunity for change and advancement. It was in their hands now. And they swore on Allura's grave that they'd do everything they could to make sure that things would be okay from now on.

They had to be, for the future's sake.


End file.
